Unlikely Conquests
by wolfofsummerbreeze
Summary: Sometimes you go through twenty Ultraballs just to get that one Pokemon. Sometimes catching Pokemon is the hardest part of being a trainer. For Jamie, catching Pokemon is a little more... interesting. Then again, perhaps Jamie is just special.
1. Hanger On

Yes, I capitalize the names of Pokemon species. Black and White do it, so I can too, just like all the websites (Serebii, Bulbapedia, ect). Deal.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)

Jamie has an… interesting way of catching Pokémon sometimes.

(-o-) Conquest 1: Hanger-on (-o-)

The desert east of Mt. Chimney was windy. The cloak Jamie wore kept out most of the sand and the goggles shielded his eyes, but his cheeks were likely going to feel raw for days, even with the hood.

And then suddenly the hood wasn't there anymore. Jamie paused, one foot not yet on the ground ahead of him. There was an extra weight on the shoulders that was not his pack. Actually, it seemed to be tugging—or rather hanging—onto his cloak. He looked behind him and glared.

The Trapinch stared up at him with its starry eyes. Jamie felt his mouth curl into a small snarl. "Let go." He shook his cloak. The Trapinch jiggled around unaffected. If anything it might have clenched its jaws harder around the end of Jamie's cloak.

"Let go," he said again, staring it down. "I don't have time for you." The Pokémon didn't move. "Fine then." Jamie turned back around and started to storm away, dragging the Trapinch with him all the while.

(-o-)

Fallarbor's Nurse Joy smiled at the glowering trainer in front of her. It came off a little false because, like all the nurses, they had been trained since birth to smile in a way that was supposed to come off as reassuring. That small edge of falsity didn't help Jamie's mood.

"Can I help you?"

He took his three Pokéballs off his belt in an obviously practiced motion. "I'm here to get my Pokémon seen to."

Nurse Joy took the tray he had placed them into then paused. "Is that one yours also?" she said whilst staring at his cloak.

"No." He turned around abruptly, hands clenching, and marched out the door to throw his cloak and its occupant into a bush.

The next morning he stalked out of the PokéCenter with a Trapinch dangling from one of his backpack straps.

(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)(-o-)


	2. Reverse Theft

(-o-)(-o-)

Jamie has an… interesting way of catching Pokémon sometimes.

(-o-) Conquest 2: Reverse-Theft (-o-)

"How dare you think you can take on Team Rocket!"

Jamie would have sighed—because really? Of course he dared. These people needed better script writers; one speech like this is fine, but hearing it five times from five different mouths dramatically reduces the impact—but instead he just rested his hand on the head of his Manectric, scratching lightly.

"I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget—and take your Pokémon when I'm done!" The female executive pressed the release on one of those Team Rocket colored, far too obvious, only-higher-ups-get-these Pokéball. A Scizor materialized a couple feet in front of her.

Jamie wanted to smirk; his Manectric had flamethrower. This would be easy.

"Scizor. Metal Claw!" The Scizor's claws began to glow and Manectric bounded in front of his owner to protect him.

The next few seconds were not what Jamie expected. The Scizor spun around, grabbed the Pokéball out of his trainer's hands—or maybe with some of his trainer's hand—and used his other claw to whack her on the back of her head. Jamie had to swallow the command he had poised on his tongue.

The lady fell to the ground unconscious.

Only then did the Scizor turn and calmly present the Pokéball—blood and appendage free—to Jamie.

Jamie rubbed the crease between his eyebrows and stepped forward to take the ball. He'd need to get it re-painted.


	3. Mystery Gift

(-o-)

Is it still luck if you don't like the outcome?

(-o-) Conquest 3: Mystery Gift (-o-)

If one more crazy electric-Pokémon maniac shoved a friggin' Pikachu into his face he would punt the thing all the way to Unova. Had he known that this Thunderfest was going on he'd have avoided Vermillion at all costs.

So he didn't have an electric type, big whoop. For all he cared, that was a good thing. The amount of static shocks he'd had in the past hour had to have been more than he'd had in his whole lifetime. He warily eyed the crowd around the doors to the Pokécenter, cautious of their Pikachu and Pikachu rip-offs. Those things were evil. He was convinced.

Keeping as far a distance from any evil rodents as he could, he made his way into the Center and up to the nurse.

"Oh!" She said, her plastered on smile nearly blinding him with its perfect, cloned, whiteness. "You're our one thousandth, one hundredth and eleventh patron today!" He stared at her uncomprehending and irritated. "This means you get to choose one of the Pokémon over there." She gestured behind him. He half-turned and glanced at the makeshift dais with a plethora of electric type Pokémon of all shapes, though none in evolved forms.

"How about no." He turned back to the Nurse. Suddenly, her smile dimmed and her eyes opened into a cold glare.

"I'm sorry, but you _must_ choose one." Her smile reverted to its former glow, leaving Jamie creeped out. "However, if you don't I can always tell all these people what an opportunity you're passing up." She held out a plastic token to him.

He imagined the hordes of electric lovers bearing down on him. If static was painful, what would thunderbolt be like? He took the token warily and turned to walk over to the dais.

The man sitting near the desk looked up at him as Jamie shoved the token in his face. "Ah, a winner?" The man rose, unperturbed by being so rudely interrupted. "What would you like?" Jamie shrugged. The man blinked. "No preference? But…" The man drew a hand up to his chin and caressed his couple day's worth of stubble in a thinking pose. "Do you… have any electric Pokémon?"

Immediately the girl on his left and the boy on his right—both admiring the Pokémon he was to choose from—snapped their attention to him. It was unnerving.

"No."

The boy and girl gasped dramatically.

"Take the Surfchu!" the boy cried. His eyes seemed to have stars practically popping out of them.

"No! Take the Flychu!" the girl spoke out next. She bounced on the balls of her feet, seemingly vibrating with energy.

"Surfchu's better!" The boy glared at the girl.

"No, Flychu!" The girl glared back.

"SURFCHU!"

"FLYCHU!"

"EMOLGA!" another random person shouted.

Soon there were tons of cries of Pichu, Surfchu, Flychu, Plusle, Minun, Pachirisu, and Emolga.

"I DON'T WANT A GODDAMN RODENT!" Jamie roared over the din.

There was immediate silence. Expression directed at him varied from shock, to anger, to betrayal. Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Here." The man handed him a Greatball with a wink. "It's not a rodent."

"Look, I don't-"

"It knows Crunch and Signal beam." The man continued. "And it can learn Flamethrower."

He blinked, intrigued at the though of an electric type using Flamethrower.

The man smiled. "Now I suggest you take your Electrike and run, they look ready for blood." Turning to see that most of the crowd's shock had turned into indignation, he did just that.

(-o-)(-o-)


End file.
